


Inspired by Degeia

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://degeia.tumblr.com/post/39797346345/trenchcoat-baby I hope they dont mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by Degeia

Cas's fingers were clenched into Dean's jacket, his face buried into his back. "Stop being a big baby!" Dean joked but that was before he felt how Cas's fingers were trembling, how tight the grip was. 

Cas was an angel, he didn't scare easy, but here he was, clinging onto Dean like he was the only thing that could ground him. There wasn't even anything scary around. There was a woman staring at them strangely from across the street, short heels, a gray pant suit, and a painful glare, but that was about it. Everything else was normal. There was nothing to scare Cas.

There hadn't been anything to scare Cas when they were saving Samandriel either. That was something Dean wanted to keep from seeing ever again, that amount of terror in his angel's face. So he turned, took Cas' hands off of his arms, and, putting them to his sides, holding one delicately and pretending no one could see, he led Cas away from there. 

He sat him down in the Impala. They were on an important case, they were supposed to be investigating, but this was more important. Dean could have just left him there, done his job while Sam scoped out the lore, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Cas like this. 

He sat beside him in the drivers seat and started the car, the purr of the engine calming both of their nerves.

"What was that about, Cas?" he asked, putting the car in gear.

"I don't know." Cas said quietly. "I cant remember."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately. You sure you're okay?"

Cas shook his head. He was really terribly not okay. "I just want to go."

"Go where?"

"It sounds silly."

"As silly as an angel who's terrified of seemingly nothing?"

Cas stared out the window at the city passing by. His shoulders were raised, tense. "I want to go home."

Dean swallowed, hard. "What's silly about that?"

Cas turned back to him and he was once again stoic and calm, but there was a bone deep sorrow in his eyes and fatigue. Something that only Dean could see. 

"I don't have one."

Dean chuckled, "Well, that's okay. We do. You can share that."


End file.
